Reacciona
by Pyb World
Summary: Morir no es más que un soplo de viento al lado del huracán de la vida. AU. Humanos.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son de Himaruya Hidekaz y le pertenecen, excepto la historia.

**Advertencia: **Mención del cáncer.

* * *

**Reacciona**

* * *

Cierra la puerta de su casa con un golpe que hizo que el vacío espacio resonara agónicamente con los ecos.

Arthur arroja su maletín sobre el sofá y tira de su cuerpo contra la puerta, tratando inútilmente de detener los sollozos que escapaban de su boca y las lágrimas imaginarias que, sigilosas, recorrían sus mejillas.

Dio un grito ahogado contra las palmas de sus manos.

Quiere gritar, tan fuerte como pudiera su garganta, y mandar todo a la mierda. Tomarse de los pelos y tirarlos hasta que el dolor físico fuera mayor que las heridas de su destrozado corazón.

Está sufriendo.

Y el mundo grita, gira, se burla.

Porque Alfred es un grandísimo idiota.

—Cáncer —dijo como si hablara del tiempo.

Había empezado con vómitos y dolores de cabeza que ignoraron asimilándolos a un refrío. Fueron los primeros síntomas, algunos de ellos. Terminaron en noches despiertos por los mismos dolores intensificados. Alfred había alegado que estaba bien, pero era obvio que mentía.

Por supuesto que no estaba bien.

_Reacciona, te han mandado a casa._

Lo hubiera cacheteado ahí, enfrente del médico. Se lo merecía. Pero respetaba que se estuviera muriendo, así que le daba esa ventaja. Sin embargo, salió ahogando el doloroso golpe en su estómago, alejándose del problema principal que lo observó desaparecer sin intentar detenerlo.

Pero se contradecía. Necesitaba ir con Alfred, agarrarlo de las solapas y refutarle en la cara que no podía actuar como si nada pasara, como si su enfermedad fuera un corte hecho por una tijera. Una enfermedad terminal, eso era. No por ponerle menos relevancia cambiaría el resultado de las pruebas.

_Reacciona, te estás muriendo. _

Gritarle todas sus frustraciones, y verle llorar, como debió de hacer al enterarse de que no le quedaba tiempo.

_Reacciona, tienes semanas de vida. _

Alfred es la persona más importante en su vida, pero hasta cosas como esas, antes obvias y absurdas, no importan en ese momento. Porque Alfred se está muriendo y cuando ya no estuviera ahí daría lo mismo si Arthur lo llegó a amar o lo llegó a odiar. Porque no habría quién acogiera ese sentimiento con esa calidez propia de Alfred.

Desaparecerán los besos madrugadores, las manos y risas traviesas en las horas de trabajo e incluso las molestas bromas a su ser. Serían como arena entre los dedos. Existirían, se escaparían y finalmente desaparecerían.

Simples recuerdos.

Por egoísta que sonara, el problema principal radicaba en que Arthur se quedaba y Alfred se iba. Y esa pequeña diferencia lo era todo, porque morir no es más que un soplo de viento al lado del huracán de la vida.

_Reacciona, porque si no lloras, tampoco puedo hacerlo._

Las manos le tiemblan, o tal vez es su cuerpo. No hay diferencia, le sigue doliendo.

Tocan a la puerta.

Es Alfred.

_Reacciona, se está acabando el cuento._

Lo mira con ojos brillantes, con esos ojos maravillosamente azules que pasarían a la historia de los recuerdos.

—Lo siento —murmura.

No está llorando. Como si el cáncer no se lo estuviera devorando.

—Tampoco quiero dejarte, Arthur. Pero ésto está fuera de mi control.

No es su culpa. No lo es, quiere creerlo. Porque sí lo era, su mismo cuerpo lo estaba matando. Lentamente, comiéndose su cerebro, apretando su vida hasta dejarla seca del maravilloso hombre que la portaba.

_Reacciona, qué sentido tuvieron tus caricias, tus besos y los susurros__ a medianoche._

Así que se aferra a él. El tiempo no pasará con sus garras afiladas, no se lo llevará donde no puede tocarlo. Alfred lo rodea con sus brazos, consolándolo. Es inútil, su pecho arde más que antes.

—Por qué te disculpas, idiota —dice con la voz quebrada. Ha olvidado cómo sonreír—. Vamos a encontrar una manera.

Alfred no responde.

_Reacciona, Arthur. No hay cura._

_Lidia con eso._

* * *

**Porque hay acontecimientos en la vida que duelen aceptar.**


End file.
